


Shhh!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [41]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Prompt Fill, Skinny is an idiot, Tumblr Prompt, What else is new
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Dylan und Skinny hockten auf der Galerie einer heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle und versuchten, nicht aufzufallen. Oder zumindest versuchte Dylan es. Denn Skinny konnte die Klappe nicht halten. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt, und Dylan wusste wirklich nicht, warum es ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschte.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris & Dylan Parks
Series: tumblr ficlets [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 6





	Shhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> prompt: shoving the gun’s muzzle against their lips to shut them up + Skinny & Dylan
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/631438876802793472/also-der-punkt-mit-dem-jemandem-die-waffe-an-die)

Dylan und Skinny hockten auf der Galerie einer heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle und versuchten, nicht aufzufallen.

Oder zumindest versuchte Dylan es. Denn Skinny konnte die Klappe nicht halten. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt, und Dylan wusste wirklich nicht, warum es ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschte.

„Shh“, machte Dylan, und lauschte wieder nach unten, sobald Skinnys Gerede neben ihm verstummte.

Im Erdgeschoss ging der Boss des hiesigen Drogenrings langsam auf und ab. Vor ihm saß Mike Watson, den Dylan versucht hatte, in die Organisation einzuschleusen.

Erfolglos, offensichtlich, aber bevor Mike einknickte und ihn verriet, musste er ihm leider den Arsch retten. Und da Skinny ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete, hockten sie eben zu zweit dort.

Allerdings fragte Dylan sich so langsam, ob er alleine nicht besser dran gewesen wäre.

„Was musste Mike sich auch so dämlich anstellen“, murmelte Skinny neben ihm, „Wir hättens doch mit mir versuchen sollen...“

„Shh“, machte Dylan erneut. Denn der Boss begann unter ihnen gerade zu reden, und Dylan hoffte darauf, dass er dadurch erfahren würde, ob es Mikes Fehler gewesen war, an dem ihr Plan gescheitert war, oder sein eigener.

Im Augenblick erging sich der Boss aber nur darin, was er Mike alles so ungemütliches antun könnte, um dem Angst zu machen. Nicht, dass es dafür bei Mike viel brauchte.

„Lass uns endlich loslegen“, flüsterte Skinny ungeduldig, „Der Typ quatscht da unten so laut, der kriegt eh nicht mit, dass wir hier sind. Außerdem-“

Da seine letzten beiden Versuche, Skinny freundlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, offenkundig gescheitert waren, kam Dylan eine andere Idee. Bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Waffe gehoben und drückte die Mündung gegen Skinnys Lippen. Den Finger hielt er dabei natürlich schön aus dem Abzug heraus.

Der Effekt trat unverzüglich ein. Sofort war Skinny still.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Dylan den Schreck über sein Gesicht huschen, dann entspannte Skinny sich wieder.

Trotz der Pistole auf seiner Haut verzog er die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Dylans warnenden Blick ignorierte er gekonnt, stattdessen öffnete er den Mund und leckte demonstrativ über die Mündung. Dabei ließ er Dylan nicht aus den Augen,

Am liebsten hätte Dylan ihm eine gelangt.

Sein Körper reagierte ganz unwillkürlich auf das Bild, das Skinny für ihn malte, obwohl er eigentlich absolut überhaupt nicht auf Skinny stand. Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber sie noch nie davon abgehalten hatte, sich gegenseitig zu ärgern.

Mit einem fast unhörbaren Fluch zog Dylan die Waffe zurück, drohte Skinny betont böse mit dem Finger. Was nur ein leises Lachen zur Folge hatte.

Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass es unerwartet still um sie geworden war.

Hastig drehte er sich um, spähte über die Galerie nach unten in die Halle. Mike saß immer noch kleinlaut an den Stuhl gefesselt in der Mitte. Doch der Boss war verschwunden.

Als er wieder zu Skinny schaute, sah dieser ihn bereits erstarrt an. Was vermutlich etwas mit der Revolvermündung zu tun haben dürfte, die der Boss gegen Skinnys Hinterkopf presste.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier?“, fragte er mit der tragenden Stimme, die eben noch so schön zu ihnen herauf geklungen hatte.

„Wenn wir hier raus kommen, bring ich dich um“, zischte Dylan seinem besten Freund zu, und so, wie Skinny das Gesicht verzog, betrachtete er die Drohung offenbar als berechtigt.


End file.
